


Frozen Follies

by Higuchimon



Series: Hell's Ice [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dice Gods Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Halloween Trick or Treat Advent, Hell Kaiser of Ice-universe, One Sibling Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Frozen Follies  
 **Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
 **Word Count:** chapter 1: 500|| **story:** 500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou); One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
 **Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Shou knew that his brother wasn't the nicest person ever. He'd been kinder when they were younger. But spending months in the darkness and more in Dark World itself, mastering the powers he'd gained from his trip through the shadows had changed him. Ryou had never suffered fools lightly even before that, however, and with the acquisition and control of his powers, those who dared to oppose him were few and far between. 

But there still were some who thought the Hell Kaiser of Ice wasn't nearly as vicious as he'd been prior to his return to the world. There were those who thought that he was not only softer, but less inclined to take vengeance on those who wronged him. Rumors ran strong about him wherever dueling existed, in multiple worlds. If one _could_ get him to strike, he could and had killed before. 

Shou wriggled his shoulders, trying to get as much blood flowing through the bonds that held him as he could. Then he looked up at the other people in the room. 

“You think this plan of yours is actually going to work?” Really, he needed to work on his own reputation if people thought kidnapping him was a good idea. Sure, it had worked before, but mainly with aniki. And there'd been that _thing_ with Camula, but that had really been more because of the feud that reigned between the vampire and Hell Kaiser in those days. 

This was someone trying to go after his brother directly and if Shou had had a hand free, he would've facepalmed over it. 

“We wouldn't try it if it wasn't going to,” Dark Warrior Grepher declared, his voice trying to be as cold as Ryou's ice and failing miserably. “I knew him when he served Brron. He wouldn't have so much as looked at another person then. He was a true warrior!” 

“But now,” one of the others, whom Shou couldn't identify off the top of his head, “he's not only got _you_ , but he's claimed a _lover_. He didn't even _have_ those needs when we knew him!” 

So they were all remnants of Brron's army? Shou had kind of thought most of those had either joined Juudai's during his Haou reign or just crawled off to hide in the hills. Maybe they had and now they were sneaking back out. 

Shou kept his mouth shut about what needs his brother may or may not have had, as well as the existence of his lover. It wasn't as if he didn't know already, but there were things no nineteen year old wanted to imagine, and top on his personal list was 'exactly what either Ryou or Juudai's romantic or sexual lives are like'. He knew in general. He did _not_ want to know in detail. 

The dark warrior traced a hand across Shou's cheek. “But now that we have you, he's going to do exactly what we want. Or else.” 

Shou sighed. Today wasn't someone's day at all.

 **To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Frozen Follies  
**Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter 1: 500|| **story:** 1,000  
**Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
**Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
**Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Ryou could, with no more than a flick of his willpower, freeze everything around him. He _wanted_ to. But he'd learned how to keep his temper under control, since his emotions fed his powers. He'd learned even more since coming out from under Kagemaru's control and walking his own path of shadows. He did not want to freeze anyone – no one here, anyway. He _did_ want to freeze half a dozen old quasi-allies who now had a harsh lesson coming their way. 

“Kaiser?” Juudai tilted his head, watching him. Ryou didn't doubt if he'd been the one who this letter had been delivered to, then the shadows would curl and dance in his fury. He'd seen it before, many times. 

“There are survivors of Brron's army left. Those who chose not to side with you and escaped the war.” Ryou did not mince his words at all. “They've taken Shou hostage and wish to see me.” 

Juudai's fists clenched. “Do you want - “ 

“No. They specifically said that you weren't to come or he'd be dead.” He didn't doubt they'd at least try, nor did he doubt that both he and Juudai would end them in the most horrific of fashions for doing so. But that would not bring Shou back. And his own power held nothing to do with resurrection. He didn't know if Juudai could or not, and did not want to find out the hard way. 

“When are you going?” Juudai wanted to know. 

“Right now.” 

He waited no longer than the time it took him to rise to his feet, crumple the letter into a useless wreck and toss it aside, then concentrate the shadowy energies within him, focusing through the pale gold bracelet on his left arm. That energy wrapped all around him, prying open a single crack in reality, a gate between the world of humans and another world. 

For a moment, even he, one of the finest and most powerful duelists of darkness in twelve dimensions, could not see where he stood. When his vision cleared, he saw a stretch of mountains to his left, a trickling stream to his right, and straight ahead of him, a row of rocky rises. They weren't tall enough to be mountains and were too tall to be hills, and just jumbled and confusing enough to be a perfect hideout from those who'd wished to avoid a war that stretched throughout the world. 

That was where Dark Grepher and his ilk hid. That was where they had Shou. 

A throat cleared behind him and Ryou turned, knowing what he'd see. He wasn't disappointed. There stood a warrior in blue armor, carrying a sword of fire. The side of Ryou's mouth twitched upward at that. _They always think that will help them._

“Hell Kaiser of Ice, I presume?” Blue Flame Swordsman asked. Ryou inclined his head. “Come with me. Dark Grepher wishes to see you.” 

Ryou did not protest. This was, after all, why he was here. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Frozen Follies  
 **Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
 **Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Shou didn't struggle as the tension around the group of spirits grew and the temperature fell at the same time. He knew that feeling. 

Another spirit stood behind him, while Dark Grepher remained in front of him, arms folded, the most smug of looks upon his features. The one behind him had one hand on Shou's shoulder and the edge of a blade resting against his neck. Shou had no illusions on why. 

Hell Kaiser stepped into the ring of spirits. His eyes fell on Shou for a single moment before moving over to Dark Grepher, lip curling up in contempt. 

Before he could speak, Dark Grepher did. “How wonderful to see you again, Hell Kaiser!” He pretended to have enthusiasm in his voice. Shou wasn't sure who rolled their eyes more, him or his brother. 

“Release Shou.” Ryou got right to the point, frost beginning to form on the edges of bushes around him. 

Dark Grepher smirked, reaching back to lay one hand on Shou's head in a move both dangerous and warning. “Perhaps. But you'll have to do something for me first. Many things, in fact.” 

Ryou quietly lifted one eyebrow, his frost chilling even more. Dark Grepher continued. 

“I have an enemy I wish to dispose of. My warriors could do it, of course, but I want you to do it.” He smiled a savage slash of a smile. “And you're _going_ to do it, because if you don't...” His fingers brushed lightly through Shou's hair and Shou dared not move, not with that blade so close to his neck and all the vital organs in there. 

Shou knew his brother well enough to recognize the anger that flowed through his veins at that. Ryou's gaze rested on the spirit that stood behind Shou, weighing the chances that he could strike before the other did. If there'd been a difference of only a small space, perhaps he could have. But Dark Grepher had given his orders for a reason. 

Hell Kaiser's fingers flexed and Dark Grepher did not miss it. “Kill me,” the evil warrior said, “and your brother will die a heartbeat later. You have no choice on this, Hell Kaiser. Your services have always gone to whoever is the strongest. Brron, Haou… me.” 

Shou could not hold back a shudder as the temperature plunged even more. Then it all cut off, still cold, but not reacting so much to Ryou's rage. 

“Who do you want dead?” Hell Kaiser had never held much emotion in his voice, but this was a new lack thereof. “And when?” 

“Dark Elf. They lead a small faction of elven mages to the north.” Dark Grepher waved one hand that way. “Clean them all out while you're there. Bring back evidence to prove that you've done this. And don't take forever. Your brother is an interesting catch, but I don't have a great deal of patience. If I grow bored...” 

The way his grip tightened on Shou's hair said it all. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Frozen Follies  
 **Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 2,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
 **Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Ryou hadn't met Dark Elf. He had no attachments at all to the spellcaster and knew little about her. He'd heard rumors that she was related to the healer who had worked for Juudai during the months he'd ruled over Dark World, Heather the Holy Elf. But he didn't know if those were true or not. 

What annoyed him was having to do this in the first place. He'd seen the knife so close to Shou's neck. No matter how fast he moved, Shou would've died, and he would not allow that. 

Which meant now that someone else had to die. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd killed at another's command. He'd believed for years that he would never kill again because someone told him to. 

He knew that he would kill, but he'd believed that it would be because of his own choices, or someone being foolish enough to attack him and not killing him right away. 

He put everything else out of his mind, heading to where Dark Elf's small collection of people lived. What he had to do was what he had to do, that was all. 

Already he worked on forming a way to get both himself and Shou out of this. What he needed was for Dark Grepher to let his guard down for a few seconds, and the only way that would happen would be for the evil warrior to think that he'd been tamed completely. His lip curled at the very thought. 

Two warriors stepped in front of him, weapons crossed to bar his way. He didn't recognize either of them, but he hadn't spent any extended length of time in this world for a good two years. He didn't expect to. 

“Who are you and what do you want here?” One of them asked. 

“Hell Kaiser. And I come on a mission from Dark Grepher.” Ryou had no qualms about lying. He simply chose not to at the moment. It served no purpose whatsoever. 

The guards exchanged a quick look before pointing their weapons at him. “No one from Dark Grepher is allowed here,” the one who'd spoken said. “Leave.” 

Ryou raised one hand and grasped it around the flat end of the blade pointed at him. “No.” With only that, he sent a wave of chilling cold down the sword. The warrior dropped it with a foul oath, skipping back. 

“It's him… Hell Kaiser of Ice!” The other declared, backing away. “I'll warn the others!” 

Ryou did not allow that. Moments later he passed by their frozen bodies and down the pathway they'd guarded. Out in front of him came the cold, his own personal calling card, and the wise would flee before him. 

Ryou did not want to admit it, but a certain kind of thrill coursed through him as he stalked along. He enjoyed the fear he brought. 

Ahead of him, he saw Dark Elf, ready for battle. He said nothing, but brought down the killing cold. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Frozen Follies  
 **Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 2,500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
 **Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Shou had no idea of how long Ryou would be gone on this 'mission', but Dark Grepher and his minions apparently assumed it would be long enough so they could lock Shou into a small cell and not bother to give him anything to eat. Though he kind of suspected that last part was more because they didn't care too much about him than anything else. 

Which, in Shou's experience, was absolutely ridiculous, because he was a _hostage_ and if anything bad happened to him, then the chains that held his brother back would be gone, and this entire area would be covered in snow and ice waist-high or more. 

He didn't actually want that to happen, not because he had any soft feelings toward Dark Grepher or anyone else there, but because that would mean he was dead, and he had too much to do with his life for it to end now. 

But he wanted out of there more than he wanted anything, for his sake and for Ryou's. He knew his brother, perhaps not as much as he had when they were younger, and he knew that Ryou would not want to kill people at someone else's orders. He also doubted that Dark Grepher would stop with just one assassination. There were too many people who would stand against him for that. 

The cell was just large enough for Shou to pace around in. He circled it over and over, looking for any way out of there. The door was the only way in or out, and it wasn't much of a door. He could probably have pushed it open if he put enough strength into it. The two guards standing not that far off were a lot more intimidating, especially since they were armed to the teeth and didn't look as if they'd hesitate to slice him if he tried to get out. 

He stared as hard as he could at the door and the guards against it. There had to be a way. If he could get by them without them seeing him or if they could be distracted somehow, then maybe he'd have a chance. He wasn't just going to sit here and wait until they remembered that he should have something to eat or Ryou came up with an idea of his own. 

The last was mostly because Ryou's idea of getting him out would probably involve a need for more winter clothes than he actually had at the moment. He didn't actually _have_ any at the moment either. All he had were his regular clothes that he'd been abducted in, and he hadn't been visiting Ryou at the time, which meant he'd been dressed for summer. 

At least it was warm here. Shou guessed they ramped up the heat to annoy his brother. 

He paced and thought more. Aniki probably knew what was going on. But that didn't mean he could help. This was something just for the Marufujis to deal with. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Frozen Follies  
 **Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 3,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
 **Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

“This does indeed say that you did what I wanted,” Dark Grepher agreed, looking at the tiara he now held. He'd seen it before, always on the head of Dark Elf. He set it aside, gleeful in his triumph. “Now, this is who I want to see dead next.” 

Before he could name his next target, the temperature flickered, dropping downward. 

“Someone else?” Hell Kaiser asked, voice as deadly as the cold he wielded. 

Dark Grepher smiled slowly. “Of course. Did you think I just wanted one person gone? No, there are so many who stand in my way and you're going to get rid of all of them for me. You might want to prepare yourself to spend the rest of your life – the rest of your brother's life – not just killing people I send you out for, but killing anyone who wants to hurt me. You can be my executioner _and_ my bodyguard.” He toyed with the tip of his favorite dagger. “You'll have all the job security you could ever want.” 

He was quite pleased that Hell Kaiser didn't attempt to argue. Fury glowed bright in those frozen eyes, but it was an impotent, useless emotion. He'd seen Hell Kaiser's power from the early days when he'd had little mastery over it, and as the other had grown to control it, he'd grown to want to rule that power for himself. 

“Chain Slasher leads a group of warriors to the northwest. Kill them all. Evidence, of course.” He decided he would set up a room to keep his trophies. “If you come back soon enough with it, I'll allow you to visit your brother for a little while.” Had anyone fed the brat yet? Oh, well, it wasn't that important. It could be done later. He waved Hell Kaiser away, sinking into delicious ideas of how to decorate his trophy room. 

* * *

Ryou pressed his lips together as he stalked away from Dark Grepher. He knew every point he could slam an icicle into that _wouldn't_ result in death, and the idea of doing so to Dark Grepher grew enticing with each passing moment. 

He knew Chain Slasher, sort of. The warrior had worked with Freed the Brave Wanderer once upon a time. Their interactions had never been cordial, and while Chain Slasher had an attitude, he wasn't a bad person. Ryou would much prefer facing him in open combat than murder. 

_I need a way out of this._ Which did mean that he needed a way to get Shou out of there. But his greatest ally was barred; if Juudai came anywhere near them, Shou would die. 

_I need someone who can be strong enough to get through Dark Grepher's warriors and yet no one would guess they're with me._

The idea was so simple and pure that he couldn't believe it. It would take some time, but it could happen. 

All he had to do was speak to Chain Slasher, and hope that the warrior listened. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Frozen Follies  
 **Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 3,500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
 **Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Dark Grepher turned Chain Slasher's favorite chain weapon over in his hands. _This will make a lovely addition to my collection._ Of course, the collection only extended to two items with this addition but a beginning was a beginning. He could not have been happier. 

“I find I am quite pleased with you, Hell Kaiser. I never had the chance to get a performance review from your previous masters, but I'm certain they would agree you are _very_ effective.” Dark Grepher looked toward Hell Kaiser. “Therefore, I will do as I promised and you may have one hour to spend with your brother. Under strict supervision, of course.” 

“Of course.” Hell Kaiser didn't twitch so much as a hair. That pleased Dark Grepher so much. The man had been born to serve others and it was about time he understood it. Such strength could only be leashed by those far more powerful than Hell Kaiser, and Dark Grepher counted himself among those. 

He gestured to one of his servants to escort the human to where his brother remained in prison. He'd remembered to feed the brat – eventually – and this would satisfy both of them for some time. Or at least it should. Dark Grepher had too much that he wanted to do for them to prance around in the snowfields forever. 

* * *

Hell Kaiser did not reveal a single thought going through his mind by so much as a flicker of an eyebrow. He'd learned such impassivity through hard effort over the years. 

He wasn't surprised that once again one of Dark Grepher's minions stood behind Shou with a knife to his brother's throat. For all of Dark Grepher's words of praise, he didn't trust Ryou. Nor well he shouldn't. 

Of course, that wasn't going to stop Ryou from setting up his plan, nor had it. He couldn't say it would work perfectly, but he'd at least set it in motion. 

And he knew better than to breathe a word of it here, either. 

“Their cook can't hold a candle to Tome-san or Kabayama-sensei,” Shou said, fiddling with his fingers. Neither one of them were much for small talk, but Shou tried. He darted a quick look toward his brother. “See anyone interesting out there?” 

“No one who is still around,” Ryou replied. He didn't lie. Lying could be detected by magic. It was also too entertaining to speak the truth and know that it didn't give all of the information. 

Shou ducked his head, disappointed, then flinched away from the blade caressing the back of his neck. “Oh. Too bad.” 

Ryou said nothing else. But just as the allotted time of their visit ended and the door swung open, cries of shock and fear cascaded into the cell. Ryou glanced toward Shou, the side of his mouth quirking upward. 

“What is _that_?” Shou wanted to know, inching forward what little bit he was allowed. Ryou shrugged fluidly. 

“I'll go find out.” He though he knew. But best to make certain. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Frozen Follies  
**Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 4,000  
**Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
**Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
**Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Dark Grepher sputtered, too furious to say anything coherent. Chain Thrasher stood in front of him, a vastly amused smirk on his lips, while his warriors fought Dark Grepher's own. 

“You're dead!” Dark Grepher finally spit out. Then his eyes narrowed. “No. You're not the one that I wanted killed. Hell Kaiser wouldn't be _that_ stupid.” 

“I wouldn't call it stupidity,” Chain Thrasher corrected, his smirk not having faded. “But why don't I let him explain himself?” 

Dark Grepher whirled as the temperature dropped. There indeed stood Hell Kaiser, arms folded over his chest, head tilted back so he could stare at Dark Grepher from beneath lowered eyebrows. 

“Your brother will pay for this! I warned you!” Dark Grepher waved one hand to get the attention of whichever of his warriors could be spared. He would see that brat's blood spilled and there wasn't _any_ explanation that he would accept! 

Hell Kaiser didn't flinch. Instead, he smiled. It was a smile many had seen in the past, before he finished them. Dark Grepher had seen it directed at others and found no pleasure in seeing it now. 

“I think not.” He stepped forward, ice beginning to form all around him. Chain Thrasher backed off, calling his warriors with him. There weren't many of Dark Grepher's left at the moment. “I did more than spare Chain Thrasher, you see. He sent a message to an old friend in my stead.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dark Grepher reached for his sword. He would do more than kill one Marufuji, he would kill _two_ of them. The world didn't need them anyway. 

“He's talking about me.” It was a deep, rich voice, one that Dark Grepher had hoped he'd never hear again, bringing fear second only to that sparked by the Haou. 

From another door there stepped a tall blue-skinned warrior wearing gold and black armor and with silver hair brushing his shoulders. Dark Grepher stumbled back. 

“D-Dark General Freed...” 

The last of Haou's generals, greater than the Death Duelists, the only one of them all to survive, because his loyalty to Haou was far greater than anything else, and when Haou fell, Freed simply consolidated his power and awaited further instructions. Everyone knew the story. Freed ruled in Haou's place, awaiting the day his master returned. 

Dark Grepher didn't know if Haou had spoken to him recently and he didn't _care_ , not with those cold scarlet eyes staring at him. 

“By virtue of being brother to Haou-sama's Hell Kaiser, Marufuji Shou is under _my_ protection as well,” Dark General Freed declared, his voice quite nearly as cold as Hell Kaiser's. “And you have trespassed on that.” 

Dark Grepher decided that he didn't want anything to do with any of the Marufujis anymore. They weren't worth the trouble. “Fine! Take them both and leave!” 

The general smiled. Hell Kaiser matched it. 

“I do not show mercy,” Dark General Freed said, drawing his sword. “Your crimes warrant execution.” 

And so it was done. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Frozen Follies  
**Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 4,500  
**Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
**Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
**Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Shou couldn't hear that much through the locked door of his cell, but what he could hear wasn't all that soothing. Metal clanging against metal, muffled shouts and yells, and then suddenly, with no warning at all, absolutely nothing. 

_What is going on out there?_ He hated not being able to do anything about his situation. Dark Grepher had locked him up tightly, chained to the wall even when there wasn't anyone else around. The warrior who'd stood over him with the knife during Ryou's visit had stepped out to go see what was going on himself, but that still didn't give Shou a chance to do anything. 

Footsteps came closer, ones that Shou didn't recognize. Measured, heavy, and firm, the sound of someone who bore supreme confidence. Ryou's tread was like that, but his signature chill didn't come with it. 

The scrape of metal on metal. Something fell to the stone floor. The door to the cell swung open and Shou stared, wondering which of Dark Grepher's warriors this would be. 

This wasn't one of Dark Grepher's warriors. He stood just over six feet tall, broad shouldered underneath his magnificent armor, pale blue skin, and silver hair touching his shoulders. His features were faintly familiar, but his expression far more distant than what Freed the Brave Wanderer's had been. 

Shou swallowed. He'd seen this warrior before, and the fear he engendered was the same. “Dark General Freed.” He'd wondered what had happened with the Dark General. No one had seen him in some time, at least Shou hadn't. He'd never asked Juudai if he had. Some things Shou preferred not knowing about Juudai's life. 

“Marufuji Shou.” The general greeted with a slight tilt of his head before he raised his sword. “Hold still.” 

Shou's eyes grew wide and he would've moved away if his chains allowed. The Dark General brought the blade down quickly, slicing through the bonds, and Shou pulled his arms forward, staring at the manacles still there in disbelief. 

“Your brother awaits you,” the general said. Shou swallowed and nodded. He knew the general would cause no harm except by order of Haou, but that didn't mean he was _comfortable_ around this dark warrior. 

Once he was out of the cell, he looked around for the keys so he could get rid of the manacles. He could still feel the general's presence and wanted to ask so much why he was there. He knew it had to be Ryou's doing, but he couldn't guess how. 

He'd find out soon enough, he promised himself. He was free and could go home. 

“Shou. Are you all right?” 

Shou's head snapped up at the sound of Ryou's voice and stepped forward. “Big brother!” 

Hell Kaiser stood in the doorway. He nodded toward Shou, then to Dark General Freed. “My thanks, General. I owe you.” 

Shou took in a big breath and spoke before Freed could say a word. “Big brother, could you tell me what's been going on? Please?” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Frozen Follies  
 **Characters:** Shou, Ryou  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500|| **story:** 5,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel; Written for the Dice Gods Challenge, write for a random character (Shou) ; One Sibling Boot Camp, prompt #47, learn  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the world where Ryou was the one abducted by Kagemaru and Daitokuji instead of Fubuki, became one of the Seven Stars, and gained power over ice, cold, and snow. This takes place at a point post-canon, but contains few spoilers for those unfamiliar with the storyline aside from what I just stated.  
 **Summary:** Those who think Hell Kaiser of Ice has gone soft are about to find out how hard the ice can be.

* * *

Ryou doubted Shou noticed, but what he checked for first was to make certain his brother hadn't been done any lasting harm. The pain from the manacles and some amount of hunger and thirst were to be expected. Ryou had been imprisoned enough times himself to know how that went. What he saw reassured him; Shou would be all right with a little sleep and some proper food and water. They could take care of that back at Shou's home. 

But first, Shou did have the right to know what had happened. 

“Dark Grepher wanted me to kill Chain Thrasher,” Ryou said. One side of his mouth quirked upward. “If I'd chosen to do so, it wouldn't have been hard.” 

Chain Thrasher snorted at that. “Maybe not as easy as you think, Hell Kaiser.” 

“We can argue about that another time,” Ryou replied evenly. “But today, you do owe me your life. If you'd refused to carry my message, I would have killed you.” 

Shou tilted his head. “Message?” How did all of this relate to what happened and the appearance of the dark general? 

“Dark General Freed and I have been in communication for a while,” Chain Thrasher said. “It's not a huge secret, but we don't talk about it, either. So Hell Kaiser asked me to pass a message on to the general, in exchange for my life and being able to borrow my chain for a while.” He held his hand out. “And I want it back.” 

Now the Dark General spoke. “In exchange for one favor to be named at a later date, that does not go against Haou-sama's wishes, I came to deal with Dark Grepher.” 

Chain Thrasher grumbled again. “I still think that I could've done it.” 

“If he'd just seen you, he would've sent someone to kill Shou right away,” Ryou told him. “I needed someone who could cause enoug of a disturbance to get everyone's attention away from Shou and kill Dark Grepher as soon as possible.” 

“And Haou-sama's rule is still _my_ rule,” Dark General Freed added. “By that rule, it was my right to execute someone who brought harm against those who are allied with Haou-sama.” 

Shou hadn't ever thought he'd be even remotely grateful to the time Juudai had spent conquering Dark World. _I don't think I want to thank him for it, but still..._

Ryou rose up. “I think it's time for us to go home.” He nodded toward Chain Thrasher and Dark General Freed. “I'll see you again.” 

“You will indeed.” The dark general's lips tilted to a faint smile. “I will send to you and Haou-sama when I know what I will require of you.” 

Ryou nodded back calmly. “Of course.” 

Shou scrambled up to his feet and brushed himself off. The manacles were gone now and his stomach demanded real food, and the rest of him demanded a good long sleep in his own bed. “Thanks,” he told both of them. _Time to go home._

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
